spiesindisguisegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Spies in Disguise: Agents on the Run Wiki
Spies in Disguise: Agents on the Run Spies in Disguise: Agents on the Run is available for Android and iOS devices. Spies in Disguise: Agents on the Run is an endless runner game, based on the movie, Spies in Disguise. Play as your favorite characters, such as Walter Beckett, Marcy Kappel, and Lance Sterling. Beat the high-score as you travel through multiple locations, such as Washington D.C., either on foot or in a vehicle. Use your gadgets to assist you in your runs! Gameplay The gameplay of Spies in Disguise: Agents on the Run revolves around the endless runner genre, in which there are obstacles you must avoid while increasing your high score. Tips & Tricks Tips & Tricks Pickups Items in the game that are able to be obtained through playing levels. Coins A common currency with a wide range of uses. Pigeons A type of bird in the game that assists your main character. * Lovey * Jeff * Crazy Eyes Briefcases Contains either Character DNA or materials used to unlock or upgrade characters. Actions Obstacles Traffic Cones, Street Cleaners, Yakuza, Electrical Boxes, Trees, Fire Hydrants, High/Low Traffic Signs Interactables Game Modes Field Training Locations Washington D.C. Leaderboard Ranking = Promotion = = Demotion = = Prizes = Campaign (Coming soon) Spy Missions (Coming soon) Characters * Walter Beckett * Agency Walter * Marcy Kappel * Agent Marcy * Lance Sterling Speed *Slow, Normal, Fast Abilities *Gadgets *Passives *Vehicles Upgrading Gems and coins are used to purchase suitcases which contain either Character DNA (for unlocking new characters), materials (for upgrading characters/items), or both. DNA & Materials *Rarity **Certain character DNA will be more common or rare depending on the character. Lance DNA, for example, has a rare rate for acquisition, while Walter is more common to obtain. *Requirements **Most characters need 10 Character DNA in order to be unlocked. Leveling Up To level up your character in Spies in Disguise: Agents on the Run, ''upgrade them with the Character DNA, which can be obtained from briefcases. *Score Multiplier **The score multiplier (base x1.0) is currently determined by the Agent level. Currencies Gems Gems are a rare currency used in only the most important of situations. Coins Coins are a common currency with a wide range of uses. Shop Special Offers Bundles Bundles are a pack of in-game goodies. Daily Deals Daily deals are limited time offers for Agent upgrades and materials. Free Deals * '''Free' (Allows the user to collect a free item based on a daily timer.) * Video (Watching advertisements allows the player to earn in-game currency.) * Tapjoy (Tapjoy allows users to complete external offers/actions in order to gain in-game currency.) In-App Purchases Gems A rare currency used in only the most important of situations. Coins A common currency with a wide range of uses. Briefcases Drop Chance Tables 'Spy Case' *Chance to get between 4 ~ 6 of any of the upgrade Materials 'Super Spy Case' *High Chance to get between 11 ~ 15 of any of the upgrade Materials *Low Chance to get between 6 ~ 10 Character DNA excluding Lance Sterling 'Super Fly Spy Case' *Chance to get any 10 Character DNA including Lance Sterling 'Asset Case' *Chance to get 1 Material -or- 25 ~ 50 Coins Player Profile Level Throughout playing the game, you can level up each individual character through upgrading them. Player Statistics View your statistics throughout the game! * Top Distance * Highest Score * Highest Rank * Longest Run * Favorite Agent * Favorite Vehicle * Favorite Pigeon Avatar Selection *Choose a selection of unique unlockable avatars to make your agent profile stand out! Banner Selection *Choose a selection of unique customizeable banners to make your agent profile stand out! Tasks Daily Tasks *Mini-objectives to be completed during each run or via menu actions, that contribute to earning Task Tokens, used for earning Agent Tokens, Briefcases, or Gems. Daily Login Rewards *Rewards such as currency, materials, or agent tokens are given out on a 24 hour timer. Achievements *Unique achievements earned through playing the game, each with their own set of requirements to satisfy earning the achievement. Settings Options * Sound and Music Toggles * Handedness * Notifications * Language Social * Invite Friends * Redeem Code Info * Terms of Service * Help/Support * Credits * FAQ * Privacy Policies ** Denali Publishing LLC ** Ironsource Mobile LTD. ** Tapjoy Inc. Category:Browse